


告别

by RUCold



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUCold/pseuds/RUCold
Summary: 他们之间曾有过一次告别。





	告别

那淅淅沥沥的水声总令韦施塔德想起故乡。

多兰古雷格的王城建在巍峨的群山之巅，它于阳光普照时显得宏大而崇高，但更多时候，它被笼罩在阴雨中。雨水日日夜夜地冲刷着城堡的石墙，时而有闪电划破天际。

韦施塔德正是在这样一阵闷雷声中醒来。

他睁开眼睛。窗棂的影子和水光映在墙上，呈现出一片流动的斑驳， 转瞬即逝。黑暗重新回到了屋里。韦施塔德坐起身，看见了雷姆。雷姆站在窗前，正喝着酒。他仍赤着身体，在雷光下好似雕塑一般。

韦施塔德走过去，给自己也倒了杯酒。雷姆掌住他的下巴，亲他。酒液在唇舌间摩挲，苦涩，而后甘香。滋味不错，韦施塔德想。

雨点一粒粒打在玻璃上，发出模糊的回响。单调的黑山在远方影影绰绰，时间好像凝固了一样。

他们的身体贴合在一起。手指压在皮肤上的力道，至今残留在记忆中。

 

——倏地，韦施塔德向后倒下。

那力道又狠又沉，韦施塔德的背脊砸在地上，脑中发出嗡鸣。

雷姆的身影在视野中越来越高大，直到占据了半个天空。另一半的天空乌黑浓稠，水滴不住地往下坠，模糊了他的眼睛。

那黑暗的盔甲之下传来咆哮之声。

“站起来！”雷姆说，“是个男人就给我还手，起来，面对我！”

韦施塔德不说话。雷姆一把揪住他的领口。

“你这是在装死吗韦施塔德？！给我起来！”

“……我们说过私下里不谈公事。”韦施塔德说。

“去他的公事！！你到这时候还——你以为我们还能——公事——？！这特么的关系我们所有人！所有！我说了那么多你为什么就不明白！？”

“一面之词。”

他听见雷姆的指节格格作响，但依然说下去：“你对皇后大不敬，你顶撞陛下，你在殿上拔剑。你本该死的，知道吗？雷姆。”

雷姆的呼吸粗重——韦施塔德被掼倒在地——他看着雷姆举起拳头。

咚。

“为什么，”

咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、

“就连你也……！”

咚。

岩石发出龟裂的声音。拳头溅起的水花一遍遍落在韦施塔德的脸上，有血气。

如果韦施塔德像个战士一样和他对峙，雷姆就可以痛快地给韦施塔德来上一记重拳吧。然而韦施塔德没有，他当真是个不近人情的人。

拳头砸在地上，不再动弹。雷姆的喉间发出野兽般的咝咝声——他在笑。他的头渐渐低下来，凑近韦施塔德。

“你是在自欺欺人，韦施塔德。……你什么也做不了，不过是个废物。”

雷姆的声音如此陌生。

 

他是什么也做不了。

韦施塔德离开家乡时仍是少年，归来时已是国王的大将。然而故国的一切如旧。飞瀑川流，跳跃喧嚣如雨。有些许辉光从天顶透下。日夜交替失去意义，唯有岩壁上深深浅浅的瘢痕诉说着古老一词。

他与国王走过歪斜石道，踏上故国的断壁残垣。一个个石台被重燃，过往的幽魂在火中摇曳。韦施塔德听见敲击圣铃的脆响、念诵经文的祷词，以及虚无飘渺的歌声。他看见武士、巫女和祈祷者，看见人们走在精心雕琢的岩壁间，影子落在墙上，如此谨小卑微。几十年的时间仿佛不曾流逝过，故国等待游子归来，向他描摹他所失去之物。然而韦施塔德并不停留，他大步走在国王身侧，直到国王停下脚步。

他们眺望着足下的深渊。在那儿，瘴气阴绿如实体，缠绕着远古时建起的寺院。那是仍被封存于过去的国家的模样。

王说：

“过去，朕亦听闻萨尔瓦之名。虽立于地下，与世无争，却筑起辉煌城楼。其于灵魂之探究愈远，诸多秘法，朕亦从你之身窥见一斑。”

“转眼间，人死国灭。曾经显赫之名，如今已无人得知。”

“朕的多兰古雷格也会如此吗？又或是……”

王的话语消失在唇边。一向睿智的王，却也在此陷入沉思。韦施塔德注视他的背影，想，不会的。

只要他韦施塔德还活着一天，就不会让这种事发生。

 

此地曾是龙之圣壁，地底的圣殿，虔信者之国。然而终有一天，外来的骑士们如猎犬般高叫，他们撕开这城市的裂口便咬住不放，直到血流成河。而韦施塔德并未能目睹故国的临终。未来的他将可以握持重得骇人的大锤奔行于战场，但在那个时候，他唯一能握住的只有他人的手。他们背离故乡，惶惶如丧家之犬。他们在黑暗的地底摸爬滚打，没有方向。直到韦施塔德见到第一缕真正的阳光，“他们”已变成了“他”。

地上的太阳如此炽烈，令他几乎觉得自己的眼睛要被灼瞎了。他天旋地转，什么也看不见，他倒在地上试图藏起自己的眼睛，世界在他的脑子里回旋。关于“为什么”“为什么”“为什么”。

他甚至不知道毁灭他的一切的人是谁。一切感情都没有了去向。他的眼睛刺痛着。他哭了。

 

从那之后，多少年过去了。

王走在前，而韦施塔德如影随形。此次前来，他们要将此地封印。失去统治者的领土被多兰古雷格接手，而在毒雾散去之前，此处没有重见天日的必要。

随从将大门锁上。而国王立在祭坛之前，一手握着统治大剑，一手伸向虚空。祭坛中的水发出嗡鸣，被斩首的群蛇注视着这一切。

 

——自古以来，这些蛇就对世界虎视眈眈。但凡有所机会，便要散播他们的毒……

王曾这么说过。他归剑入鞘。眼前的巨大蛇首张着大嘴，表情扭曲。

——不知有多少人、多少国家为其所惑。

韦施塔德摇晃铃锤，为王呼唤祝福。

——那时向龙血骑士昭告龙之存在，绝非偶然。

——深渊在窥探着……

 

水已尽，路已绝，邪之诱惑已消除！

法师们齐声念诵。秘法与灵魂之力循着王的意愿溢出，将去路封印。水如泉涌，在辉光之中哗哗作响，像一场倏忽而来的暴雨。

而韦施塔德讨厌雨。

单调的雨声就像被毁灭的故国的回响，时刻提醒他无力地失去的一切。从那时起过去了无数个日夜，他遇见了侍奉一生的君王，拥有了新的国家。国王冷静，英武，无私。其统治可谓完美无瑕。乱象被终结，黑暗被驱逐。这片大地将由汎克拉德王统御，一切将重归辉煌。谁也不能妨害这一切。

哪怕是雷姆。

 

他们之间那么近。韦施塔德眨着眼，却仍看不清雷姆的表情。

“韦施塔德，我问你，”雷姆说，“你要怎样才会有醒悟的一天？是当多兰古雷格的旌旗折损之时，还是直到我们伟大的国王陨落之日？”

“直到你能拿出你的证据。”

他知道他拿不出来。雷姆向来随心所欲，但凡捉到一丝蛛丝马迹，便毫不犹豫地紧追死咬。这超凡直觉曾令雷姆闯过无数杀阵，却也更令他孤立无援。直至走到如今的局面：在演武场上，在王的注视中，他们互相厮杀。结果便是雷姆的落败。当国王离去之时，雷姆发出嘶吼。而王并不停留。那样阴郁的王，即使是韦施塔德也不曾见过。

他被命令好好休养——当雷姆旋身跃起，剑刃带着怒火划破空气之时，韦施塔德反而踏前一步，直直将重锤对准那凌空的对手——王的左右手以死相搏，直至两败俱伤，其中没有一丝情谊。而雷姆也被禁足。然而此刻，他们却不约而同地来到这里，毫不意外于彼此的出现。多兰古雷格的军人不许私斗，但他们却在此战斗过无数次，只是没有一次是如此不死不休。雷姆赌上全部的荣誉，而韦施塔德以身为盾。他们唯一一次全力的对决，竟是为这种事情。

如今尘埃落定，他们之间也走到了尽头。韦施塔德不会允许他再逾越一步，而雷姆深知这一点。他的手覆在韦施塔德的脸上，坚硬的手甲合着冰冷的水。

雨声喧哗。

“韦施塔德，你知道未来是什么样子的吗？”雷姆轻声说，“我却已经看到了。”

“我看见黑暗笼罩在多兰古雷格的上空，我看见人们像衰草一样枯萎，我看见你，一无所有。而这一切的根源在于今天……你、我，还有国王陛下，为我们的愚蠢无能……”

"住口。"

“我会让你看到。”雷姆说，“到底谁才是错的。记住，这未来有你的一份。

“韦施塔德，我恨你。”

雷姆似乎想挤出一点笑意，然而失败了。他的声音扭曲。他亲吻他，一个湿漉漉的吻，那么冷。大雨包围着他们。

雷姆走了。在黎明到来之前，在定罪的敕令下达之前，韦施塔德不会去追捕他。除此以外，他什么也做不了。

韦施塔德拭去眼前的水，却有更多溢流而下。他索性将手挡上眼睛。雨水落在他的肩上。

“那就证明你是对的啊。”他说。

 

天将破晓，雨也渐渐止歇。在之后的无数个夜里，他将再也无法忽视那嘈杂的响声。

从那之后他能听见的，只有雨。

永无止境的绵延的雨。

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 汎克拉德和杜娜湘卓的翻译都没错。虽然英文写作Vendrick和Nashandra，但日文写作ヴァンクラッド和デュナシャンドラ，英文版的拼写才有问题。 
> 
> 王杀大蛇并非原作直接给出的设定，而是我见到的一个剧情猜测，因为去往三个DLC的祭坛上都有被砍掉头的蛇的雕像，加上碑文上写着“邪之诱惑已消除”，故猜测王也有可能见过世界大蛇，但最终没有听其诱惑，而是将其斩杀。这个猜测我印象中似乎挺早的，到三代尤莉娅证实了卡斯已死，倒是意外的对上了这个说法。
> 
> 关于时间，对王来说，几个古王同样是属于远古诸王的范畴，所以三个DLC对应的国家应该都比多兰古雷格古老。而在寿命上，通过王国队长多拉蒙德的话，可得知他家自从先祖开始就在汎克拉德王手下工作，因此做了二次设定：在魂的世界里，拥有强大灵魂的人，其寿命也远超常人。韦施塔德和雷姆，乃至杜娜湘卓，都是此类人物。 
> 
> 地理上，三个DLC都是通过传送才能到达的地方，因此萨尔瓦的地点未必在黑溪谷里。但黑溪谷的毒，基本上可以认为是当初罪龙被捅后释放出的毒，萨尔瓦的地点或许在黑溪谷更下方，或同在一个高度上的其它地域吧。我认为在毒刚被释放出来的那段时间里，地下领域可以说是寸草不生的，要经过很长一段时间的缓释，所以在此设定直到封印为止有了几十年的间隔。至于龙之圣壁内部，在被封印之时仍被毒笼罩，故而在那时没人能得知内部的情况。
> 
> 至于韦施塔德出身萨尔瓦的设定，来自于VaatiVidya的魂二剧情解读：《乌鸦与王盾》（The Raven & The Royal Aegis）。
> 
> 我不完全认同这个理论，但认为确实有合理之处，并且也可以部分解释韦施塔德和圣壁之都（艾蕾娜）之间的关联。因此部分采用了这个设定，同时加入自己的理解。


End file.
